Golemus, Golemis
by Inuyashe
Summary: He is an advanced golem. Smarter, stronger. But does that mean he will be succesfull?
1. The shop

Just thought about an Enchanted Arms fic. I hope I can pull this through. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where are we going, dad?"

"That is a surprise. Be patient."

They were in the rich quarter of London. One could easily get lost here, but Elian knew exactly where to go. Golemus, Golemis. The best place far and wide, with the best, and most expensive, golems. He wanted to get one for his son. But not some stupid pet-golem, oh no.

They entered. The golem-maker, Agush, was immediately at their side.

"Good afternoon! What would you wish?"

"I came to get a golem for my son."

"Really?! You're the best dad!"

"I see. And what kind of golem do you want? Pet? Bodyguard?"

"I would need a golem that is smart, strong and knows how to fence. Perhaps more things."

"I have exactly what you need."

He beckoned them to follow him. They did. They entered a small oval room. In it, was a golem. It looked just like a "Chaos Grant"-type golem, but his black was replaced by dark-blue.

"A Chaos Grant? A friend of mine has one. I want something else."

"Wait. This is no mere Chaos Grant! I have upgraded this one. It is stronger and more intelligent. It also knows many forms of melee combat. I promise he will not fail you."

"Interesting. How much would it cost?"

"Since it is the first, I will give it to you for the normal cost of a Grant. 20,000 tablets."

"Please daddy!"

Elian grinned.

"Okay. We will take it."

"I will activate it right away. Please, wait for me upstairs."

The father and son left.

Agush took the golem's core out of his safe. He put it in.

* * *

He looked at the room. He had been activated again. More tests? He saw the golem-maker.

"Master Agush? More tests?"

"No, mark 2. You are going to serve a different master."

"I do not understand."

"You are a golem. And golems serve humans. I have sold you to a noble."

"Sold me?"

"Yes, what's so strange about it?"

This was one time when he wished he didn't have superb intelligence. He knew he was just an item. But he didn't feel that way.

"Now quickly! Your new master awaits."

He stood up and went out of the room. A man and a boy stood there. He approached and bowed.

"Good afternoon, master."

* * *

More will come soon. Review and wait.


	2. Grant

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

They went through the busy streets of the rich quarter. The boy was watching him curiously. He guessed Richard hadn't seen a battle golem like him before.

A golem... he was an item in the eyes of people. But he felt like a person. A cursed existence... why did he deserve it? Was it a joke by the gods? He would probably never find out.

"Umm... mister?"

The boy probably didn't know what to call him.

"Please, call me Grant."

"Okay... Grant. Daddy said you will teach me. What?"

"Fencing, probably. Perhaps more."

"What is fencing?"

"Oh, well... fencing is a style of fighting with a thin sword, called a foil."

"Wow. You know how to do that?"

"Yes. Among other things."

The rest of the way they were silent.

* * *

After twenty minutes, they reached a large building. Elian said:

"This is our home."

He nodded. Elian was a middle-height man with short black hair and a moustache. He wore a blue suit. He had green eyes.

Richard ,on the other hand, had blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a similar suit, just red.

They entered the house.

The inside had a noble feeling about it, with a beautiful carpet in the hall. He could see the living room, which doubled as a library. There was an enormous bookcase. He would undoubtedly use it.

A woman came into view. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and wore a green dress. Richard's mother, he assumed.

"Welcome back, you two! I see you have the golem."

"Indeed we have, Fiona."

Richard pulled him by his hand. He didn't resist.

"Mom! He is incredible! His name is Grant!"

He bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, my lady."

"Well, isn't he polite!"

"Thank you, my lady."

She smiled, then turned to Richard.

"Dinner will be soon. Go get cleaned up."

"Yes, mom."

Richard sped off.

"Grant?"

He turned. So, he was now officially 'Grant'.

"Yes, master Elian?"

"Wait for us in the living room. Richard's first lesson will start soon. Only the basics."

"Yes, master."

Elian and Fiona left. He went into the living room. He wasn't sure if he could sit down, so he stood. He eyed the large bookcase. The Golem wars, The lost arts, History of golems and many other titles. He had much to read.

"Hello there."

He turned. A Sebastian, a butler-golem stood there.

"Hello."

"You must be the new golem. What kind, may I ask?"

"Chaos Grant mark 2. But please, call me Grant."

"Mark 2, you say? Interesting. I must go now."

With that, he was gone. Grant wondered how many golems these nobles had. He would meet them eventually.

He waited half-an-hour. Richard then appeared, full of energy.

"Are we going to train?"

"If you wish."

"He does."

Elian stood there.

"The training room is back there." he pointed.

"Yes, master. Let's go."

Richard ran. He sure was enthusiastic.

* * *

_After an hour:_

"Good. That is enough for today."

"Too bad."

Richard left the room, Elian entered.

"How did he do?"

"He lacks finesse, but he is swift and precise. He may be a great fencer yet."

"Good."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can I read a book?"

Elian didn't expect that. But what harm could it do?

"Of course, Grant."

"Thank you."

* * *

_One year later:_

Elian had never thought he would see or even hear of a golem like Grant. He already had a smart golem before, Sebastian. But Grant was different.

Normal golems were limited to the functions they were given during creation. Grant, however, _learned._ From such tasks as playing cards to effective trading. And he never seemed to forget. He remembered every bit of information given to him.

And he was a good fencing teacher. Richard had improved quite a bit since he came.

Elian would have gladly given 200, 000 tablets for a golem like him. Grant went from trainer to all-around helper. But he refused to do Sebastian's and Primrose's jobs. Perhaps he was afraid they would be thrown out? Or maybe he just thought a knight setting a table would look silly.

Richard liked Grant the most. The two became friends. It was 'Take a golem' day at Richard's school. Guess who he went with.

* * *

Schools were... interesting. Especially on a day like this. 127 children came here. Each child was accompanied by a golem. ANY golem. From small, cute ones to the likes of an exotic Samurai golem from Kyoto. And like him. Richard was REALLY happy that he was here.

"There's a lot of golems around. But you're the best, Grant."

"Thank you, Rich."

"Hey, little Richie!"

They both turned. A boy, the owner of the Samurai golem, was the one who screamed.

"Who is that?"

"Barin Guytes. Jerk."

"I see."

Barin came closer.

"Looks like Richie got a golem. A stupid one, but a golem."

"Don't talk about Grant like that!"

"Hah! My Samurai is a lot better than him!"

"Is not!"

"Wanna' prove it?"

The children around them made a circle.

"But..."

"Do not worry, master. I can take him."

"If you say so, Grant."

"You're on! Samurai, destroy that worthless golem!"

"Yes."

The Samurai charged at him, both swords ready. His own blade blocked them. He replied with a swift kick. The Samurai's blades started burning. Grant barely dodged and his armour got scorched.

"Grant!"

"See, he is nothing!"

That made him angry. He gathered dark energy.

"Dark slash!"

The Samurai tried to block, but Grant's blade cut through. The Samurai fell, his left leg and arm cut off.

"What?! No!"

Grant got near the Samurai and helped him stand.

"Sorry about that."

"Nonsense. You proved to be my better."

"Stupid Samurai golem!"

"I am sorry I failed."

"Oh, you will be sorry!"

Grant had enough. He grabbed Barin by his shirt.

"This golem fought for you. Show him some respect! Or else!"

The boy was pale. Grant let go. He immediately ran away.

"Master Richard, I believe we should get going."

"Yes. But what about the Samurai?"

"You have room for one more golem?"

"Sure."

They then slowly went home, a surprised Samurai golem with them.

* * *

Chapter 2 finished! Review and wait.


	3. The unexpected

Me: Long time, no read, eh?

Grant: Would seem like that.

Darken: You were just lazy.

Me: Well... yes. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"You two are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, dad. Please!"

Elian was really confused. The two brought a whole new Goleta with them. A Samurai, of all things. Those cost a small fortune to import from Kyoto. Luke Guytes won't be happy. And Luke can be dangerous when he is unhappy.

"You do realise that Guytes will want it back?"

"Yes, master. But Guytes' child just left him there, without a leg and an arm. We practically rescued him."

"You're not gonna take no for an answer, eh?"

"No." said both.

"Well, okay. But he better not cause TOO much trouble."

"Thanks, dad! Come on, Grant! Let's repair him!"

"Of course, Rich."

He picked up the wounded Goleta and carried it to the workshop.

* * *

Grant was amazed. The things they teach children in school. He knew that Rich could do simple enchantments.

But in a year, Rich had learned how to r5epair a Goleta, theoretically. Right now, he was doing it practically and without help. The damage wasn't THAT bad, but still.

"You are a quick learner."

"Thanks, Grant. I just like enchanting a lot."

"It shows."

After an hour, the repairs were finished. The Samurai stood up and looked at its new arm and leg. He then bowed.

"I thank you for repairing me. How can I repay you?"

"No repayment necessary, my friend."

"You are generous, fellow golem."

"Thanks. And please, call me Grant."

"As you wish, Grant. I should go now."

As the Samurai wanted to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Grant.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my master."

"As far as I know, Rich here is your new master."

"Yeah!"

"But..."

"No buts, my friend. Your old master left you on the street. Me and Rich took you here and repaired you."

"But I was still made for and bought by lord Guytes."

"We will take care of that. You just make yourself at home."

"No is not an acceptable answer?"

"Indeed."

"As you wish, then. But I do not know how I can be of use."

"We will think of something!" said Rich, smiling.

* * *

In less than an hour, they did. The Samurai was now officially the house guardian. Not to be confused with the 'House Guardian' golem!

Which meant that he just stood in the hallway or library, watching. Grant came, took a book and sat down.

"What are you doing, Grant?"

"I am reading Mitsuku," he thought the name was good, "can't you tell?"

"I know. But, why are you reading?"

"Three reasons. One. I find it relaxing. Two. I learn new things. Three. I pass time this way."

"What will the knowledge be good for? You are a golem."

"Ah, yes. The view of an... no offence, average golem. I, as a prototype, have been given a cursed gift, as I call it. I think not only about my tasks. I learn new things. That's what makes me different from a normal golem."

"I see. You are one of a kind?"

A moment of silence.

"Yes. As far as I know."

And he did. No other golem maker had ever tried to create something like him. Probably because of fear. Fear that the new golems would revolt.

He was alone. Well, not really alone. He had friends. But he was the first and probably last of his kind. Shame, that.

"I am sorry."

"Huh?"

"I seem to have hurt your... feelings."

"You know many things."

"I was made with functions that can read emotions. I am a prototype, as well. Not one like you, but still a prototype."

"Thanks for letting me know, Mitsuku."

"It was nothing, friend."

* * *

The following hours were peaceful. Grant read a book, Mitsuku just stood, Sebastian and Primrose helped the family. But then...

A knock on the door. And again.

"You know who that is, right Mitsuku?"

"Yes. My former master."

"Correct."

Elian came from upstairs and opened the door. Luke Guytes indeed was there. But with him were two pairs of Royal Bones. Their spears and lances made them look quite intimidating.

"Lord Guytes! What a pleasant surprise! I suppose you are here for the Samurai."

"No, Elian. You can keep that failure. Me and my associates are here for your Chaos Grant."

Grant immediately stood up. What did the man mean?

"What?! Why?!"

"He is a golem too dangerous to exist. He threatened my son, in public. He is clearly defective."

"But...!"

"No, master Elian."

Elian turned. Grant was the owner of the voice.

"I will go with them willingly."

"Good," Guytes had a devilish grin on his face, he was clearly enjoying this, "less trouble for us."

Elian got closer. He whispered:

"Grant, what are you doing?!"

"If you resist, Guytes could use that as excuse to harm you. Or Rich, or Fiona. I cannot allow that."

Elian said nothing. Grant turned towards the library. Mitsuku was watching.

"Make sure Rich improves his fencing."

"Of course, Grant." There was a hint of sadness in the Samurai's voice. Mitsuku wasn't so different from him after all.

"Come, defect. You will be taken care of!"

As Guytes ran walked away with Grant and four Bones, Elian was troubled. He had just lost a friend. But... how will he tell this to Rich?


	4. Hero in distress

They walked through London's streets, the five Bones were around Grant, making sure he wouldn't try to escape. One of them had his blade.

Pathetic.

If he wanted, he could have blasted the sword-carrier with dark energy, then recover his blade and finish the rest. He would then make a dash for the city's main gate and into wilderness. But he didn't know what would happen to his family, then... and he couldn't take that chance.

Guytes was grinning... the man obviously liked tormenting others. Disgusting human. Grant had many, many urges to harm the baron. But he had to keep them in check.

He knew exactly where they were going.

You see, golems, while most of the time obedient, sometimes just go nuts. They rebel against their human masters, sometimes even kill them. They then try to escape cities and go into the wild. Many have succeeded over the centuries, which explains why travellers are sometimes attacked by groups of them. In fact, there are golems who roam the lands from the times of the Golem Wars. Old ones, those.

The golems which are caught, however, are sent into so-called 'Disposal facilities', where they are broken down into the same ingredients, that created them in the first place. A cruel fate.

They were almost there... his end was nigh.

******

The Bones led him into a large room, which was full of other golems. He heard Guytes:

"Enjoy your last moments, defect! Hahahahahah!!!"

The baron left, along with the Bones.

Grant looked around. The room was quite large, with them one one end and a large machine on the other. It was split in half by a wall. Probably to keep the golems in their place. In the wall, was a gate, through which they escorted golems to the machine.

Above, on catwalks, many Dariaslez golems watched over the area. They seemed ready to fill him with holes, should he try something stupid. Though, their short bodies and green uniforms made them look a bit silly.

He now looked into the surrounding crowd. Many golems he could and many golems he could not identify. House Guardians, Plant Guardians, bulky ones, tall ones, short ones, skinny ones... and then... he saw an angel. An Archangel, to be precise. White robe, beautiful wings, long purple hair. She was sitting near a wall.

He came closer and she looked up. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing.

"Welcome," she started, "I gather you were also marked as a defect..."

"Yes... I threatened a human... but I am not defective... just different."

"How so?"

"I am... a prototype. An enhanced golem, with more intelligence and such."

"I see... you are like me." she giggled.

"Hmmm? Why were you sent here?"

"I... that is... I developed feelings... and my masters thought it would prove dangerous."

"Dangerous?! How?"

"I do not know... my function is to heal... my offensive capabilities are minimal."

She looked like she wanted to cry... but she had no such things as tears.

"Do not worry... all will be fine."

"Yes... in a few minutes. Do you have... a name?"

"Well... yes. My name would be Grant."

"As in Chaos Grant? You're original, I see."

That made him laugh.

"Hahahahahahah!!! I suppose. And yours would be?"

"Well... in secret... I used the name... Dahlia."

He wanted to reply, he really did. But another voice was heard:

"Next! The Archangel over there!" it was a Lord Onyx

She got up and hovered above ground.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Farewell."

He at first watched her go... but that didn't last long. He couldn't let such beauty vanish. He just couldn't.

Grant charged the energy within his body and released a blast of dark energy at the catwalks above. Of course, those collapsed, several guard-golems with them. Utter chaos...

"Fool! You shall not escape! Fire!!!" the Onyx screamed.

The remaining Dariaslez golems aimed and shot.

"Dark barrier!"

A field of energy blocked all incoming bullets.

"Impossible! The Chaos Grant chassis was not built with such an attack!"

"Too bad for you! I'm a mark 2!"

Well, whaddaya know... that rhymed!

He ran to the Onyx and caught its blade. In two seconds, the blade had a new owner... and the ex-owner was cut in half.

He created another barrier, just in time. Those bullets looked like they would hurt. He looked to the right... and saw that the other golems just stood there, watching.

"Don't just stand there, fools! Help me!"

The crowd hesitated at first, but soon joined the battle. Flaming blasts flew in the guards' direction, forcing them to spread their fire. And that was all, that Grant needed.

He ran to Dahlia, who still stood, apparently shocked. He caught her by the hand.

"Come! Quickly!"

She floated behind him... yet he could still feel as if he was towing her. Strange. The entry-door opened and some Bones came through... one of them still had his sword.

A blast of darkness tore two to bits, a thrown Onyx-sword made took out another. He jumped over a lance-thrust and took his real blade back. The Bone collapsed soon after.

"This is more like it! Come, Dahlia!"

They ran/floated through hallways. Nothing stood in their way... the guards must have been occupied with the rest.

A staircase... up, up, up!

He opened a door... and saw, that they were on the facility's roof. And that they had no way to get down. They were trapped. Grant could hear voices coming from behind...

"Damnit! Seems our escape was unsuccessful."

"I wouldn't say."

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten? I have wings!" she giggled.

"Oh... of course... heheheheh. But... how can..."

"Just watch!"

She came closer to him and caught him around the waist. He felt kinda shy. She spread her wings and they were in the air. Some Dariaslez golems appeared and started shooting.

Grant quickly summoned a barrier. No bullets got through.

They were out of range... and no more bullets came.

The people who looked up, saw a white star in the sky... accompanied by a dark-blue spot. Being carried... felt strange. Being carried be a female... stranger.

"This is certainly not an outcome I had expected."

"Why so?"

"You know... damsel carries the supposed hero out of danger."

"Oh, heheheheh. But without you, the damsel would... be no more. Thank you, Grant."

"T'was my pleasure, Dahlia. Now... where are we headed?"

"The wild, of course!"

She smiled. He felt shy, again.


End file.
